Asymptote
by Accidental Affinity
Summary: We will never, ever reach." Matt/Mello, later some Matt/Near. Rating will probabaly go up later on.
1. Prologue: Asymptote

**A/N: Wow. I never thought I'd post anything on again, after the shit my friends gave me last time. But here I am, trying to write a multi-chapter story. Or I guess it'll be more like a collection of Matt/Mello drabbles. I've already written almost all of them, I just didn't want to publish them until I wrote the right beginning. So there will be more, some longer than this, most shorter or the same length. There will be sex eventually, so the rating might go up later.**

**Okay, about this beginning/ the title. I was inspired by (gasp) my algebra class. Which I despise. Go figure. My teacher was explaining what an asymptote is, and I was like "OMG that's perfect for Matt/Mello!" Luckily math is my last class, so as soon as I got home I sat down and wrote this. And I'm pretty damn pleased with it, since it turned out the way I wanted it to. Yay. Who knew math class was actually useful?**

"This is fucking stupid."

Matt rolled away from the spot on the carpet where he lay doing homework. His hand reached towards his night stand where his game boy sat, calling out to him.

"Oh no you don't," Mello grumbled from his place on the bed above Matt, textbook perched on his knees. His hand shot out grab the game boy away from Matt's reaching fingers. "I said I'd make sure you finished your homework, so you're finishing it! Got it?"

"But it's so stupid!" whined Matt, looking forlornly at the electronic paradise Mello held in his hand. "When will I ever _use_ this shit? Graphing in real life? I don't think so."

"Right, and how often will you attack ninja zombies in real life?" retorted Mello. "No, don't answer that. I don't want to hear your shit. Here, show me what you're working on."

"I don't need _help_," Matt grumbled as he reluctantly passed Mello his book to Mello anyway.

"You wuss, this is intermediate algebra graphs! It's easy!" Mello chortled as he scanned the assignment page. "From all your bitching I thought you'd al least be in calculus!"

"Shut the hell up," Matt scowled. "Help me or get the fuck out of my room."

"Fine, fine. Let's see..." Mello chewed his lip as he read through the page. "Okay, first of all do you understand what an asymptote is?"

Matt stared blankly at Mello.

"...A line...?"

Mello glared. "Christ, you're hopeless. An asymptote is the line that the function approaches but never reaches."

Matt's gaze remained blank.

Mello rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll use an example. Go stand over there."

Matt obediently got up and went to stand on the other side of the room. Mello got off the bed and stood up.

"Okay, I'm the function line, and you're X equals 0 on the graph; the asymptote. I am constantly being decreased by half. Say I'm at Y equals 10." Mello walked halfway across the room towards Matt.

"Now I'm at 5."

Mello took a few more steps forward.

"Now I'm 2.5."

Step step.

"Now 1.25."

He was only a foot away from Matt now, and Matt could feel himself blushing. Mello's dark eyes were locked to his as he moved even closer.

"Now the line is 0.625."

He was close enough for Matt to smell the cigarettes and chocolate on Mello's breath. His mind swam as he could feel the other boy's body heat colliding with his.

"0.3125."

He inched closer, now his skin just touching Matt's. Matt could feel his heart beating faster, and as Mello reached 0.15625, he knew the blond could feel it too.

"And half of that," Mello said softly as he pressed himself against every inch of Matt, "is 0.078125. Do you see? Even though I approach zero, I will never, ever reach you. Even though," And now Mello was pressed so tightly against Matt that their faces were almost touching and Matt knew the other could feel something much less innocent than a heartbeat against his leg, "even though we're so close it appears that we become one."

Every inch of his skin- his arms, his legs, his chest, his abdomen, his groin, and even his forehead- was touching Mello, pressed so close he thought the fire under his skin must be burning them both. Just a slight twitch and they would be kissing, just a little-

Before Matt could execute the tiny motion to bring them together, Mello took a huge step backwards. He smirked as he watched Matt stumble to stand alone, a devilish smirk that told Matt that Mello knew exactly what had been on his mind.

"Asymptote," Mello stated. "Do you understand now?"

Matt nodded dumbly, trying to will his body back to normal.

"Good," Mello smirked broader as he gathered up his textbooks, "Because my class starts in a few minutes. Good luck on your math test." He stepped out the door, leaving Matt red-faced and breathing like he'd just run a marathon.

"Asymptote," Matt repeated weakly, eyes still on the door Mello had just exited through. He took a deep breath and reached for his game boy, intending to calm his body down before his next class.

**Like it? Hate it? Wanted to scream at it because it's based on algebra (like I did)? If I don't get any reveiws, then I'm not putting the other chapters. I think that's fair, yes?**

**No, I didn't do the math in my head. But Mello did, because Mello's a genius who didn't get a D in algebra II –cries-**

**Oh, and if the math part was totally lost on you (like you have no idea what a function is) then sorry :P I think you can get the point though.**


	2. First Impressions

**A/N: Guess I can't call these drabbles, since this is too long to be considered one. Short stories then, whatever. Anyway. Since I got a few reviews (thank you very much) I'll keep writing. From now on, all the stories are going to be in chronological order, unless I change my mind. This is Matt and Mello's first meeting (and L makes an appearance!). Enjoy!**

I saw it in your eyes, what I'm looking for  
I saw it in your eyes, what will make me live...

One blink and then my heart wasn't there no more.

-"The Tower of Learning", Rufus Wainwright

"_Honestly Ryuzaki, do you think this will work?"_

"_Yes, I do. Do you doubt my judgment?"_

"_Well, frankly, yes I do. I think this one is far too dangerous to stay here, much less have a roommate. You saw what he did to the last two! Poor Near, that'll take weeks to heal!"_

"_Regardless, he has amazing potential. He_ must_ stay. Watari and I are in agreement."_

"_Watari and you don't have to be here when the litter terror runs amok, hurting children- _stop _that, you little demon!"_

"_Please refrain from speaking to him like that. It seems to make him more agitated. He stays; it's already been decided."_

"_But of all places to room him, here?!"_

"_Yes. I think the two will balance each other perfectly."_

"_He'll take advantage of this one's shyness. He's a natural bully!"_

"_On the contrary. I believe this will prove a beneficial partnership for the both of them."_

"_But-"_

"_Try this for a week. If there are no changes in his behavior, then I'll reconsider your request to have him removed."_

"_...Very well. One week."_

"_Thank you, Roger. I'm certain that's all he'll need."_

"_Hmph. Do what you want. I don't care anymore. I need coffee."_

_Stomp stomp stomp._

_Slam!_

Matt nuzzled his face against his pillow, grateful that the loudest voice had stopped talking. What an irritating dream this was turning out to be!

"Hmmm... it seems our friend here is still asleep. He will wake up soon. Why don't you settle in?"

A loud thump responded.

"Please don't do that. Roger will be quite displeased if you dent another wall."

_Thump thump._

"Very well, have it your way. In any case, make sure the two of you are down in an hour for breakfast."

_Thump THUMP._

"Ah yes, you're right. Thank you for not biting me today. As promised, here is your reward."

Rustling, followed by a resounding crack loud enough to jerk Matt's eyes open. A pale face of a teenage boy leaned over him, with dark eyes that looked to old for his face. Matt's brain struggled to process, finally remembering the great L's homecoming a few days ago. But what would L being doing in his room?

"It appears your new roommate is waking up now. I will leave you to your introductions then. You know where to find me."

Matt's eyes followed L to the door. The pale boy turned, his hand on the door knob.

"Oh yes," he added as an afterthought as he walked out the door," be good."

The door clicked shut, and something cracked again from the corner of the room. Matt lifted his head to follow the sound back to a small boy, looking to be around Matt's age. Matt marveled at the sight. He had never seen such fine, pale blond hair paired with such dark, intense eyes. Nor had he ever seen so much rage and hatred contained in such a small, finely carved face. The chocolate bar between his lips snapped again. The boy sneered at him, chocolate coating his teeth. Matt thought he was the most beautiful thing he had seen in his short life.

Fully awake now, Matt sat up, smoothing down his hair as he had been taught to do for introductions.

"Good morning," he said as brightly as anyone could say at six in the morning.

The blond boy continued chewing the chocolate, his eyes focused intensely on Matt's.

"Can't you talk?"

In response, the boy bit of another bite with a rude-sounding crack.

Slightly embarrassed at the lack of response, Matt rolled out of bed.

"I guess we're roommates now, huh? Cool. You'll have to talk eventually, you know. I can wait."

The blond boy sneered, and in defiance broke off another huge chunk of candy. He watched, silently, as Matt carefully dressed himself, washed his face, and tied his shoes with the slow clumsiness of a young child. Matt looked up at the angry scowl that watched him.

"You should get ready too. Breakfast is in a few minutes."

The other boy dropped the now empty candy wrapper to the ground, his scowl deepening.

"What's your name?" he asked slowly.

Matt looked up in surprise at the strangely deep timbre of the small boy's voice, as well as the unfamiliar accent accompanying it. He sounded nothing like any other child at Whammy's house.

"Matt," he responded, overjoyed that the strange new boy had decided to speak.

"Is that your real name?"

"Of course!" Matt answered confusedly.

"No, I mean your _really _real name?"

"Well, if you mean my old name, then of course not."

"Then what's your real name?" demanded the boy.

"I can't tell you that! No one shares their old names here. I'm Matt now."

"Why can't you tell me?" the boy insisted angrily.

"It's just the rules. Didn't they tell you?"

The boy ignored Matt's question and stomped his foot on the ground. "I hate it here. They take everything away. They took my freedom and sent me here. They took my clothes and gave me these. They even take away names! Only _he_ ever gave me _anything_ here." He nudged the sticky wrapper with his bare toe. "I'll tell you _my_ name. It's-"

Matt clamped his hands over his ears, shouting "Nnonononono!" until he was sure the chocolate-stained lips had stopped moving.

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically as he removed his hands from his ears, "but you can't tell me that. Not me, not anyone. Ever. Do you understand?"

The furious dark eyes glared at him for a minute before he nodded curtly and looked away.

"What do they call you?"

The dark eyes returned to his.

"He, the older boy, called me Mello."

Matt nodded solemnly. "Then that's your name, forever." Matt turned towards the door.

"C'mon, breakfast. By the way, what did you do to Near?"

Mello's glare melted away into a devilish smile that lit up all of his features, turning his dark black-brown eyes a warm shade of sepia . It took Matt's breath away.

"I'll tell you at breakfast. Let's go."

**Again, reviews make me happy. Thanks!**


	3. What Friends Are For

"Ahhhhhh

**A/N: Hello, I'm back! I didn't mean to let so much time pass before posting this, but I've been really lazy... I mean busy! Really busy! Lol, actually I have been busy, since I got a summer job that's taking up most of my time, plus summer homework and stuff. Yeah. Anyway, here you go.**

Don't give up on the dream, don't give up on the wanting..

Because I want you too

-Placebo, _Because I Want You_

"Ahhhhhh!"

Matt looked up from his new toy, a present from L's last visit. The electronic whirls and beeps were just as appealing to 8-year-old Matt as the idea of blowing up zombies or solving puzzles, combining into The Most Perfect Toy Ever. He hadn't gotten off the handheld game in the whole week that he had it. Now he paused it to see Mello hurling himself furiously on his bed across the room.

"Ahhhhhh!" Mello wailed again, pulling all the blankets over his head.

Matt looked at the shaking, noisily crying bump under the blankets. He looked down at his game, paused in mid-car race. He looked up again, sighed, and set the game down on his nightstand. He climbed onto the other bed next to the Mello-bump, putting an arm around it as he settled his head on the pillow.

"Hey hey," he soothed, patting the bump. "Come on, what happened? I'm listening."

"I-I-I, h-he," Mello hiccupped, making the bump bounce under Matt's hand.

Matt sighed. He knew were this was going to go. "He...?" He prompted.

"H-he beat me again!" Mello wailed loudly, flinging off the blankets and throwing his arms around Matt's neck. His face was red and puffy and dripping with tears. His nose was running, and snot got on Matt's shoulder. He patted Mello's back, wondering if the gameboy battery would hold out until Mello calmed down.

"Near? On which test?" Matt asked as he used his other arm to reach for a chocolate bar from the stash beneath Mello's bed. He somehow opened it with one hand (lots of practice, he guessed) and pushed it under Mello's nose. Immediately Mello's hand shot up to grab it. He took a huge bite and fell back chewing on the bed. When he swallowed, he took a deep breath to calm down and answer.

"The science one."

"The one you stayed up all night studying for?"

Mello nodded miserably. "He beat me by one question. One question! It's not fair!" The tears were welling up again. Mello took another big bite of his chocolate and sniffled.

"Yeah, that sucks," Matt nodded sympathetically, quickly glancing at his game across the room. Good, it was still glowing. Maybe he had charged it last night.

"I hate him so much!" Now Mello's eyes were darkening, signaling the end to the crying stage and the start of the rage. Maybe if Mello broke something quickly, Matt could get back to his game soon.

"I HATE him!" Mello screeched, jumping off the bed. He began pacing angrily back and forth across the room, kicking anything in his path. "I hate his stupid white hair, and his stupid toys, and his stupid... his stupid... his stupid face, and his stupid clothes!"

Matt nodded, praying Mello wouldn't take out his anger on the new gameboy. "Yeah, and he's really weird too."

"Yeah. He's a freak!" Mello laughed, the anger ebbing. He took another bite of the chocolate. "I know, I'll go study _really hard_ for tomorrow's history test. Then I'll beat him!"

"Yup, sounds good," Matt said, relived that it was almost over. He scooted back to his bed and picked up his gameboy.

"Hey," Mello said, glaring. "How come you've been playing that game instead of paying attention to me lately? I'm more important that some toy!"

"I have been paying attention to you. I just stopped playing for ten whole minutes to comfort you, " Matt pointed out, looking up from the game. "I haven't stopped playing for a whole week, but I stopped for you."

A grin spread across Mello's face, lighting up his eyes. "That's right," he said happily. "You stopped just for me. You're my best friend!" Mello threw his arms around Matt's neck, smearing chocolate and remnants of snot on Matt's hair. "I'm going to go study now. Bye!"

Matt watched Mello run out of the room for the library. He smiled slightly, wiping the chocolate and snot off his hair. Tomorrow, after Near beat Mello, they'd go through this scene again. Matt made a mental note to charge the gameboy before bed.


	4. Experiment

"Matt, hold still

**A/N: Lookie thar, two in one day. That's because I was bored today. Lol anyway this is actually the first chapter I wrote, with major revisions. Enjoy!**

Excuse me for this  
I just want a kiss  
I just want to know what it feels like to touch  
Something so pure

-Kelly Clarkson, _Can I Have a Kiss_

"Matt, hold still!"

"I am!"

"No, you're moving too much. Stop squirming!"

Matt sighed, exasperated, as Mello tightened his grip on his arms in an effort to force Matt into stillness. The whole idea had been Mello's in the first place (as usual) and Matt, being the loyal best friend he was, reluctantly agreed to go along with it.

"Ok, but just kissing," Matt had replied when Mello proposed his idea. "None of that weird stuff. And just once!"

"Geez, Matt," Mello had sighed. "It's not like I'm gay or anything. It's just an experiment."

Which led them to Mello's room (once children hit puberty at Whammy's, they were given their own rooms), the two eleven-year-old boys awkwardly sitting on the blonde's bed as Mello attempted to hold the uncomfortable red head still.

"Ok, here we go!" Mello took a breath and leaned forward.

As Matt expected, Mello tasted just like chocolate. How could he not? His lips were soft and sweet and, surprisingly, a little timid. What was even more surprising was the almost electric shock that immediately rippled through Matt's entire body. Suddenly, Mello's lips weren't just sweet, they were delectable. When Matt had seen the older Whammy students sneaking kisses in the halls, it didn't look nearly as amazing as it felt now to him. His mind clouded over as he tried to move closer to Mello.

The instant he did, Mello jumped up, wiping his lips on his sleeve.

"That's IT?" That's what Linda and all the girls were giggling and obsessing about? What's so great about THAT? Come on, let's get back to that kickball game."

Mello bounded out of the room, certain without looking that Matt would be following behind him. Matt was left standing there alone, too dazed to process what just happened. He moved his fingers to his lips, blinked as his mind caught up, and realized that the other boy didn't feel what he felt. For the first time in their 6 years of friendship, they were out of sync. Matt was stunned. The kiss had only lasted about 3 seconds, but it completely changed everything.

He walked out of the room after Mello, still a little breathless. He saw the blond up ahead, and looked, really looked at him. The way his hair swung a bit as he walked, blond as an angel. The finely carved bones of his face, the slight up-turning of his nose. Matt thought, not for the first time, that Mello was beautiful. Only now, thinking it made his breath catch again and his face flush pink.

"Geez, you're slow! Come on Matt, move it!" Mello turned around, hands on his hips, eyes narrowed to show he meant business.

Matt opened his mouth to say something, anything, but found himself nodding silently and following, with the taste of chocolate still faintly on his lips.


End file.
